An Eternity
by The Letter Z
Summary: Oliver Wood had more then just his quidditch career going for him, he had his girlfriend, the brilliant Auror Maiya. So tonights the night to propose...but what happens when Maiya doesn't show up?


_A/N: here is your lovely guide to reading..._

This is what's currently happening

_These are Memories_

_**These are lyrics**__**, if they have 3 dots around them, they separate memories**_

**This is bolded and means absolutely nothing in this story**

_I am finally getting out of my slump when it comes to Songfics which makes me happy cause Songfics make me feel happy no matter what happens. I hope you like!!! And I have decided to dedicate this lovely piece of work to the first person to ever read it...Megan (hehehe, yay! but yea Cygnus is a constellation in the prettiful sky!) Now i really hope you enjoy!!! _

* * *

Oliver Wood paced in his living room, something was wrong. Sometimes, it wasn't worth dating, or even falling in love with, an Auror. Especially one as talented and beautiful as his Maiya. 

The two were supposed to meet in their loft over an hour ago. They had plans to have a picnic out under the stars, just as the two had four years ago. Exactly four years ago.

Oliver decided to just give up on the date. She'd come home when the Shacklebolt allowed them all to leave, she'd apologize, he'd give in, telling her it was nothing, and then she'd take a shower and by the time she got out, he'd be asleep. It was all getting very tiring.

But he wasn't blaming it all on Maiya, that would be purely hypocritical. Just as her life was wrapped around becoming a strong, confident Auror, his life was wrapped around quidditch and being the best Keeper there was. Maiya never complained when Oliver missed their second anniversary when he was moved from the reserve team to the actual team. But tonight was far more important.

Unlike every other night in which they just wanted to be near each other, Oliver had a secret agenda that night. He was going to ask Maiya to be his. Not his friend, nor his best friend, and definitely not his girlfriend. Oliver Wood was planning on asking his beloved to be his forever as his wife.

He sat down and thought back to that night two years ago. He had felt so bad that night, and all those other nights he had missed due to quidditch. Every time he saw that flicker of disappointment when it was his turn to apologize, but he was sure that same look appeared in his eyes when it was her time to apologize.

Somehow, as he laid himself out on the couch, his mind began to flash through the six years he had known her...

_**...I knew that we belonged together**_

_**Long before I knew your name**_

_**And the only thing I longed for**_

_**Was a sign to prove you felt the same...**_

_"And Puddlemore has won the game!" the commentator announced and the crowd roared. Not ever in his time at Hogwarts had he felt such a rush. It was the first game in which he had gotten to play Keeper, and they had won 210-70._

_"Wood! You were amazing!" the seeker, Markus Travis, congratulated Oliver as soon as the two landed. They had started the team at the same time and were quite close._

_"Right back at you!" Oliver smiled. Oliver couldn't help but smile at all the attention he was being given. However, once he heard a familiar, high pitched squeal, he froze. Sadly, he knew that squeal belonged to his ex girlfriend Tracey Ambles. She definitely never liked, nor truly accepted being an ex._

_Quickly Oliver made a mad dash into the crowd, trying to break through hundreds of adoring fans. It was much harder then he had originally expected._

_Suddenly, he ran straight into someone and ended up falling on top of a rather small body.__ Oliver rolled off the girl and then she did as he did and sat up. Oliver was slightly shocked when he saw that she was __smiling. A brilliant, full watt smile that lit up her soft hazel eyes that made Oliver smile. Her long, brunette hair started dark, but then faded into a soft, sun kissed color. Oliver was slightly embarrassed, "I'm sorry."_

_"It's fine." She laughed, So, what brings you here in such a rush?"_

_Oliver's eyes widened as he remembered the reason as to why he had been running. He turned around and looked at all the feet around him and sure enough, he saw high heels taller t__h__an a bludger. In a split second decision, he leapt forward and began to kiss the stranger._

_She was pulling away and Oliver was sure she was going to slap him, but then he heard a shrill cry, "Ollie!"_

_Oliver pulled away from the stranger and looked up at the busty blonde, "Tracey, __can't you see that I'm in the middle of something?" He made sure to have one arm on either side of the stranger so she couldn't escape and blow his cover._

_"But Ollie!" Tracey whined._

_The stranger stood. For a moment, Oliver was amazed that she had gotten out without him knowing, but then the thought of her blowing his cover made him jump to his feet._

_"Excuse me, what the hell do you think you are doing?" The stranger growled at the ex, "If you hadn't noticed, Ollie doesn't love you. We've been dating for a while now and believe me, he's so much happier now. Now, why don't you run along and go skank up someone else's life?" When Tracey didn't leave, the stranger got right in her face, "He doesn't love you, get that through your surprisingly thick head."_

_Tracey let out a small whine, but then pivoted on her heel and left. __Oliver looked at the stranger, a new kind of gratitude in his eyes. "Thank you so much!" but then the quidditch player reddened, "Oh, and I'm so sorry I kissed you. It was the only thing I could think to do to get her to leave."_

_"It's fine." The girl smiled that bright smile, "But you know what this means, don't you?"_

_Oliver's eyes widened, "You're gonna slap me?"_

_"No," She laughed, "But you owe me a drink."_

_**...Somehow I knew your every secret**_

_**Just by lookin' in your eyes**_

_**From the very moment I met you**_

_**I was thinking of the rest of our lives...**_

_A 21 year old Oliver Wood paced his loft. It was beginning to become a habit. For the past 3 months or so, he had begun to feel something in the pit of his stomach every time he saw Maiya. It got even worse when he saw her with another man. It didn't take too long for him to realize he had began to have feelings for a certain hazel eyed girl._

_However, he thought that it would be just like any of his old crushes. He thought it would disappear in a few weeks, but it never did go away. Every time she said she had a date, Oliver would go home and punch a wall, throw a lamp, or take out his anger in some other way. Every time she came over to ask if her outfits were okay, he felt a surge of longing. She had always looked so __amazing;__ he only wished she dressed like that for him._

_Currently, Maiya was on a date and probabl__y__ having a nice time. Heck, Ben, the guy she was dating, was a healer. Maiya had always had a thing for healers._

_Right before Oliver decided to call it a night, there was a click against a window. Thinking it was an owl, Oliver opened the window. And much to his surprise, Maiya climbed in. She had a smile on her face, "Healers are really going down the drain."_

_Oliver laughed and shut the window behind her, "Care to explain?"_

_"Ben was so full of himself. Believe it or not, but his ego is at least five times bigger than yours. Heck, maybe even more!" She laughed. "But he does know his wine."_

_"Maiya, are you drunk?" Oliver questioned just as his parents used to question him when he came home a little weird._

_"You want to know a secret?" She whispered, completely ignoring his question. She then stood on her tippy toes and whispered in his ear, "__That first kiss with you was way better then that first kiss with him."_

_Oliver was surprised, "What?"_

_"No, I'm not drunk." Maiya changed the subject. She then stood on one foot and alternated her feet as she sang, "Z, Y, X, W, V, U, T..."_

_"Ok, ok, you're sober." But his mind was still on__what she had said about their kiss. What was that about?_

_"Not entirely," She laughed, "But I didn't drink so much that I don't know what I'm doing." She assured him. She then began to raid his fridge and popped into sight a few minutes later and summoned a picnic basket. "Oliver, do you want to go for a picnic with me?"_

_"Do I have a choice?"_

_"No." Maiya smiled, "Go get something warm on and grab a blanket."_

_Oliver did as told and a few minutes later the two found themselves out on a nearby hill. Oliver munched on a sandwich while Maiya stared up at the sky. After she let out a sigh, Oliver looked at her suspiciously and asked, "What's on your mind?"_

_Maiya looked up at the s__tars, her gaze frozen on Cygnus as her fingers played with the __lavender __rose charm on her necklace that she had since she was little,__"Swans are weird."_

_Oliver laughed and lay down next to her. However, unlike her whose gaze was on the stars, his gaze was on her._

_"Oliver, there's something I need to tell you," She said, her voice serious but her gaze never leaving the swan constellation. Oliver sat in silence waiting for her to go on. She took a very deep breath._

_**Just say to me**_

_"Never__mind." _

_"hmm?"Oliver asked._

_"Nothing, it's stupid."_

_"No, I want to know." Oliver turned on his stomach and faced her. He couldn't help but stare at her soft, rose petal pink __lips. He was close enough to smell her watermelon chap stick. "It's not stupid. Nothing you say is stupid. And believe me, I want to hear every word that has ever escaped and will escape those lips."_

_Maiya looked over to him, filled with surprise. __He had never talked to anybody, not even her, in such a passionate way. The way the moon reflected off of his chocolate brown eyes seemed to make her heart slow down. "I think I figured out why I don't ever get serious with healers."_

_"Oh?" Oliver asked. This was not the conversation he was hoping for._

_"Yeah. I realized tonight that I don't like healers. Sure, it's so sweet the way they help people and all, but I think I need someone who actually goes out and takes risks."_

_"Like an Auror?"_

_"Exactly!" she exclaimed, "or maybe some dragon tamer, or even a quidditch player."_

_Oliver sat up and grabbed a water bottle from the basket. After taking a rather large drink, Oliver looked at her, "So you want me to set you up with one of my teammates?" Oliver didn't want to, but if it made her happy, it made him happy._

_"No," She replied, "But there's more to my realization." Maiya took the bottle from him and chugged the rest of it down. "I've realized that I have high expectations."_

_"Oh yeah?" Oliver raised a questionable eyebrow._

_"I've started to compare them to this image in my mind. And no one seems to live up to it." She turned away from him, "But I have a feeling I might know someone who will."_

_Oliver took __a fretful breath. Had she reall__y found her soul__mate? "So, who's the lucky guy?"_

_"He's- well, you see-I can't tell you." She stuttered._

_"Why not?" Oliver asked. He wanted to know who the guy was so he could make sure that guy would never hurt his Maiya._

_She turned towards Cygnus, "Because it would potentially be the end of the world."_

_"I'__ll save you when the sky starts to fall." Oliver rolled on his side and rubbed her arm to warm her up. "So, who could bring the apocalypse?"_

_"You."_

___**...I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time**_

___**Sometimes two hearts have made a friend of time**_

___**Eternity, eternity, is on our side...**_

_____"Mai wake up." Oliver laughed. He and Maiya had been dating for a few months and she had spent the night for the first time the previous night. The two had a great time playing a muggle board game called Sorry and then going to bed. At first Maiya had been a little afraid of pressure. But Oliver assured her that he would never push her into anything. He actually thought it was so sweet and innocent she only wanted to make love to a husband._

_____"No." Maiya whined and snuggled into his side even more. "I don't wanna!"_

_____"You have to go to work and I have to go to practice." He informed her._

_____"I'm sick and you have to take care of me." Maiya lied. She then yawned, "Cough, cough."_

_____Oliver struggled out of her grasp and got off the bed, "You may be, quote unquote sick, but I have to __go to practice, it's my job."_

_____"But taking care of me is your job." Maiya reached out and grabbed Oliver's arm. "Don't leave little old me all alone in this big, bad apartment."_

_____Oliver leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Go to work."_

_____"Yes mom." Maiya leaned up and kissed Oliver on the lips before pulling back and apparating home._

_____Oliver got dressed and quickly made his way to practice. He immediately found Markus out on the field, "Markus!"_

_____"Hey Oliver." Markus smiled. He looked up and saw a surprisingly happy look on his friend's face. "What happened?"_

_____"What are you talking about?" Oliver questioned, slightly confused._

_____"That look on your face," Markus pointed out, "Something great definitely went down last night or this morning."_

_____"Nothing too major." Oliver smiled, "Maiya stayed over last night."_

_____Markus was lost. Being Oliver's best friend, Markus had heard all the highlights of Oliver and Maiya's relationship, and knew Maiya had wanted to wait. "But I thought-"_

_____"You thought right." Oliver said, "We didn't do anything."_

_____"You didn't do anything __and she has you smiling like this?" Markus was happy for his friend, "I have a feeling you should hold onto this one and never let go."_

_____"I don't plan on." Oliver's heart ha__d__ never __beaten__ so fast._

_____**...I'm not afraid to say forever**_

_____**You have made me feel so sure**_

_____**And I know its everlasting**_

_____**Cause I've never had this feeling before...**_

_____"One year." Oliver sighed in Maiya's ear. Currently the two were sitting on a blanket outside under the stars. "Exactly one year."_

_____Maiya rested her head in the crook of his neck. She was sitting between his legs, her back to his toned chest. No where else had she felt so safe. "You sound surprised."_

_____"I'm not." Oliver replied, "Just happy. Wait, no, not happy, ecstatic." _

_____"Aww, look at Oliver saying big words." Maiya joked.__ "I'm so proud."_

_____Oliver wrapped his arms around her stomach and rolled onto his back, dragging Maiya with him. __"So, you're finally an Auror." _

_____Maiya left out a content sigh, __"Finally fully certified. It's nice. It feels so great. I mean Kingsley said I might even be allowed on a mission soon!"_

_____Oliver stiffened, and Maiya automatically felt __It, bu__t__ continued playing with her rose charm, waiting for him to absorb it all__ But he couldn't help himself. Maiya always seemed so much smaller then him. He was __a little taller and more muscular then average, but if he was average, he'd still have thought Maiya to be small, almost fragile compared to him. Plus, she was an angel, there was no way she could hurt someone._

_____And what if something happened to her? What if she never returned to him? He wouldn't be able to stand her leaving him, even if she died. He can honestly admit that if she died, he'd never forgive her._

_____But, another part of him realized that if she did die, there was something he wanted her to know. Oliver leaned up and kissed her on the cheek. __"I love you."_

_____**Keep telling me**_

_____"Oliver, I love you, too."_

_____Oliver maneuvered himself on top of her and kissed her lips. Maiya returned the kiss with a passion the two had never shared before. Oliver mentally tried to place it without letting her lips escape his own._

_____He tried to figure out what that feeling of absolute euphoria was. It wasn't as if she tasted different, he still tasted her watermelon lip gloss and there was the slight taste of chocolate from the strawberries she had eaten which were covered in the velvety substance.__ But he still couldn't figure out what that extra little something it was._

_____Whatever it was, Oliver wished he felt it more. It made him feel whole, complete, like there was nothing evil in the world. In his mind, __Pandora's Box__ was closed and lost in space forever. __The only words to describe it were, well, there were no words to describe what he was feeling at the moment._

_____As Maiya pulled away, Oliver whimpered and then leaned farther in. __she__ laughed at him and said, "It's love."_

_____Oliver opened his eyes momentarily and looked at her. "What?"_

_____"That extra little something is love."_

_____**...I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time**_

_____**Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time**_

_____**Eternity, I'll love you for, eternity...**_

_____Oliver felt a rush of adrenaline as he flew onto the field for his first match officially as the Puddlemore Keeper. The old Keeper had resigned mere hours ago and now, here he was, getting pumped up for the game._

_____He could hear the roar of the crowd, but it all seemed like nothing compared to his heart beating in his ears. __The one thought going through his mind was how proud Maiya was going to be when she heard __the news._

_____The game had been won, 280-20, never had he had such a good game. He saved countless attempts to score in the three hoops he guarded, and he even ended up scoring one.__ Sure the game went on for five hours, but all those hours he only let the team from Athens score only twice._

_____"Oliver!" a familiar screech almost broke his ear drums. "Oliver!"_

_____He rolled his eyes as her hand clutched his shoulder. He knew there was no escape. "Hello Tracey."_

_____"You were amazing!" She kissed him on the cheek._

_____"Don't Tracey, I have a girlfriend." Oliver lightly pushed her away._

_____"So? Come back to me, you know we had something special." Tracey flashed him his puppy dog eyes._

_____"No."_

_____"You know she's probably dating you just for your money." __Tracey scoffed. Oliver could feel his blood boil, "Besides, you've probably only been dating for a month."_

_____Oliver glared at her, "__For your information, Maiya and I have been dating for two years. Exactly two years..." His voice began to fade._

_____He had forgotten. He had completely forgotten. The day she told him that she compared every guy she ever went out with to him. The day he had asked her to be his girlfriend. The day he told her he loved her, and she told him she loved him. The day he felt truly loved. And it had completely skipped his mind._

_____Oliver bolted off to the __locker rooms, leaving behind an abandoned Tracey, a confused quidditch team, and angry fans who wanted to get Oliver Wood's autograph._

_____Once in the locker room, Oliver checked his watch. Since they were in Athens for the game, they were two hou__rs ahead. The game had originally started at eight, it was now one in Athens, meaning it was three in England._

_____After literally stepping in the shower for two minutes, Oliver burst out, threw on some clothes, and flooed to the stadium in which was Puddlemore's home field. He quickly checked in with the coach and then apparated to the loft he and Maiya shared._

_____There, asleep on the couch, Maiya was waiting for him. Her make up was done to absolute perfection and her hair in a messy bun on the back of her head with a few strands falling into her face. She had on cherry red high heels, a cherry red dress covered by a sweatshirt. But it wasn't just any sweatshirt; it was his favorite Gryffindor sweatshirt he wore when he won the Hogwarts Cup.__ Her rose was handing from her neck, just like always._

_____Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she jumped to her feet, "Oliver!"_

_____He caught her and held her close, "I am so, so sorry Mai, I know it sounds horrible but-"_

_____Oliver was cut off by her lips crashing onto his own. When she pulled away, she smiled, "You finally did it. You're the official Keeper and I couldn't love you more then I do right now."_

_____"Really?" Oliver questioned._

_____"Yes." She kissed him softly, "I love you. I don't care how many dinners you miss or how many days you go off to training camp. As long as you come back to me, I'm going to love you for eternity, whether you like it or not."_

_____Oliver could sense a small pang of disappointment in her eyes, but it was far outweighed by love. Oliver contently rested his forehead on Maiya's, "__I am so lucky to have found you."_

_____She then pulled away, "It's Thursday, right?"_

_____Oliver smiled, "I think you're right. Does that mean it's time for pancakes?"_

_____"Yes it does mister love of my life." She kissed him one last time before making pancakes. Not even taking the time to take off her high heels._

_______**...Caught in a tide**_

_______**And it brought me to you**_

_______**Under a spell**_

_______**And now I know that dreams come true...**_

Oliver came out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. He knew it wasn't Maiya for she would apparate directly into the loft, and always seemed to sense Oliver and appear in the same room he was in.

Oliver opened the door and saw Harry standing in front of him. However, he was bruised and bloody. Oliver didn't allow Harry in, "No, you shouldn't be here, you should be at St. Mungo's."

"I know." Harry replied, obviously in pain, "Believe me, I know. But I couldn't let them send an owl; I had to tell you in person."

By the look on Harry's face and the tone of the boy's voice, Oliver knew nothing good would come from Harry's announcement. "What is it?"

Harry inhaled deeply, "It's Maiya, she was badly injured, she's in critical condition. I had to tell you, she saved my life."

Oliver's heart stopped. His mind quickly flashed to the day three years ago when he was so worried she would get hurt and not know how he felt. Oliver took out the small, velvet box from his pocket and looked down at the platinum engagement ring with a lavender gem stone staring back up at him.

Harry looked at his old quidditch captain in surprise, "You were going to ask her tonight, weren't you?"

Oliver nodded, "I had it all planned out. I had everything." He couldn't help but think except her.

"Come on Oliver, we've got to get down to St. Mungo's." Harry said voice full of urgency.

Without even alerting Harry, Oliver disapperated, his mind focused on one thing: Maiya.

_________**...I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time**_

_________**Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time**_

_________**Eternity, eternity is on our side...**_

"Excuse me, where is Maiya?" he demanded to know of the nurse sitting at the front desk. The woman, who was on the phone, appeared to not have known he was there. Oliver yelled, "TELL ME WHERE MAIYA IS!"

The woman was shocked. She looked a little scared, "Excuse me?"

"Sorry," He sighed, "Can you tell me where I can find Maiya. She's an Auror. I know she's in critical condition, but I have to see her." Tears had started to blur his vision.

The nurse looked up just as a healer came over, "Is there a problem here?"

"Sir, he's looking for that Auror girl who just came in." the nurse informed him.

The healer turned to Oliver, "I'm sorry sir, but only her immediate family can see her."

"I have to see her," Oliver begged, "I may not be a mother or brother, or father, or even a sister, but I love that girl with all my heart. Don't let her sit through this alone. Her mom's in the states, her father is dead and she's an only child. I'm all she has!"

As the healer considered this, the nurse stood up and handed the healer a chart, "Sir, he's in love, just let her see him."

The healer seemed a tiny bit reluctant, but agreed none the less. As he led Oliver to Maiya's room, he informed the young quidditch star, "She's barely holding on. We're not sure what did it, but it was dark magic, be assured of that. However, if she makes it through the night, I have a feeling you'll be seeing her bright, smiling face everyday. I would let you in on more details, but that I can only let out to her immediate family."

"That's okay." Oliver managed to choke out. The doctor had said if she survived the night. If. Never had a word seemed so evil.

The healer led Oliver to Maiya's room, and let the boy into the patient's room alone for privacy.

Slowly, Oliver sat down next to Maiya. She looked so pale. Streaks of dried blood ran through her brunette hair and crusted her lips. Oliver wiped her bangs away from her face and kissed her forehead. What was he supposed to do now?

"Mai, I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, just listen, you don't have to reply." Oliver started off. "I am madly in love with you. Never in my wildest imagination have I felt the way I do when I'm with you. No quidditch match, no broom ride, no victory can even compare with my feelings for you.

"I knew from the moment I met you, I was going to fall and I was going to fall hard. But it's like that song you always listen to. I'm not falling down, I'm falling up. Up towards the heavens, up to the sky where only the angels fly. Angels like you.

"I can't lose you Mai, I can't. I don't know what I'll do without you. Who will be there after a tough loss? Who will make pancakes every Thursday? Who's going to be there to make fun of me when I have a bad hair day?" He sighed, "But most importantly, who's going to be there beside me no matter what, telling me that no matter what I do, you'll love me for eternity?"

Oliver reached into his pocket and pulled out the small velvet box, "I had a question to ask you tonight. I've been keeping this little box a secret for the past year. I knew I was ready to be with you forever, but I wanted everything to be perfect. I wanted everything to be like those muggle fairy tales you used to read me. I wanted to be the knight in shining armor who did everything perfectly. You have always been my princess, I just wish I was prince enough to gather up the courage and ask you to be mine forever."

Once again Oliver looked at the ring, this time looking at the inscription inside. "I had something written inside for you. It says 'Eternity is all I'm asking for'. I never got it. Not love, because whenever I was with you I felt it. I had felt it since that day I first knocked you over. I never truly felt it until that night you told me I was your guy, basically your soul mate. Anyways, I was talking about the word eternity."

By now Oliver was crying. Just hearing her favorite word made all his emotions towards her come rushing to him at once. "I always thought you were just weird with it. That and the song, the one from that little kid movie. I just figured it was another word for forever and until the end of time. But now, when I hear it, no matter who's saying it I hear your voice. I hear your laughter. The word could mean crap, but just because you love it brings a smile to my face. Eternity. So much more unique than anything else, just like you.

"I want you to marry me, Maiya. I want you to say you'll be mine. Please, just please come back. I'll love you too much to let you go. You promised you'd be with me for eternity, and you never break your promises, so please, please don't start now."

He climbed into bed, making sure to lie on the side of her that was less scratched. He wrapped his arm around her and laid his head on top of hers. He lightly kissed her head and then drifted off to sleep, thinking that if he knew the last time he saw Maiya would be the last, he would have remembered every single watt that made up her one thousand watt smile.

_________**...I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time**_

_________**Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time**_

_________**Eternity, eternity is on our side...**_

_________"Mai!' Oliver banged on the bathroom door. "I have to get to a meeting but I have to take a shower first!"_

_________"In a minute!" Maiya screamed from her place in the shower. _

_________Oliver began to pace in front of the door until the water stopped and she came out, "Finally!" was all Oliver said before he barged inside._

_________After taking one of the fastest showers of his life, Oliver dried himself off, clothed himself, and then __ran out the bathroom door. However, after taking the first steps out of the bathroom, he felt someone jump on his back._

_________"Maiya, not now!" He growled._

_________"No Ollie!" she shouted right back._

_________"Maiya get off my back or I'm going to be late!" he was frustrated._

_________"Oliver, I'm going on a mission, I'm not going to leave like this!" She pointed out calmly. _

_________Once Oliver froze, she lightly slid down his back and turned him around__. The first thing he noticed was the tears in her eyes. He quickly hugged her, "Mai, what's wrong?"_

_________She took a deep breath, "I'm going in with a group of __Aurors and we're going after some new generation Death Eaters who think they can take over from where Voldemort left off. We're the second team to go in, in the first one, six out of eight Aurors died. I'm scared."_

_________"But you're fearless." Oliver pointed out._

_________Maiya let out a short laugh, "Not anymore."_

_________Oliver leaned down so he was at eyelevel with her. "You are going to go in there and fight like crazy, then you're going to come home and snuggle in my Hogwarts sweatshirt just like it was any other day. Then, once the sun sets, you and I are going to sit out under the stars like we did all those years ago."_

_________"I love you," Maiya kissed him deeply._

_________"I'm madly in love with you." Oliver replied._

_________"An eternity, that's all I ask of you." Maiya kissed him one last time and then__ held on to her rose charm as she__ apparated to the ministry._

_________**...I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time**_

_________**Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time**_

_________**Eternity, eternity is on our side...**_

Oliver felt himself be slowly shaken awake. He looked around, the memories of the day before came rushing back. He looked to his side, but Maiya wasn't there. He looked around and noticed he wasn't in her room, but instead he was in a different hospital bed.

Quickly he jumped up and ran out into the hall. Last night seemed like so long ago, he didn't remember where her room was. So, without even thinking, he began to run around the hospital, looking into each and every window until he spotted a night stand. On top of the nightstand was a small, black velvet box that was still open to reveal a platinum ring with a lavender gem stone.

He looked through the window to the bed and froze. The doctors around it all looked grim. One brave one, however, lightly grasped the sheet and then slowly covered the patient in the bed.

Oliver's knees gave out from beneath him. As he cradled his head in his hands, tears fell through his eyes like leaves during the fall. He had lost her. The love of his life. The girl-the woman he wanted to be with for all eternity was gone.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the healer standing behind him. "I am so sorry for your loss. I believe this is yours." The healer handed Oliver his little black box and a necklace with a rose charm on it.

"Thank you." Oliver said quietly. Once the healer was gone, Oliver looked into the window one last time before taking the ring out of the box. He strung the ring onto the necklace, and then fastened it around his neck. "Maiya, I still love you."

He then suddenly remembered the song that Maiya had loved to listen to. As he left the hospital, the only words going through his head were

_________**Eternity, I'**__**ll love you for, eternity**_


End file.
